The Strong Survive For Others
by SilenceKing
Summary: Naruto as a child always wanted to know his parents and with his encounter of the Fox, he learns something about his heritage. With this new information it strengthens his resolve to become the Hokage. Watch the rise of Naruto Uzumaki! NaruIno, Sasuke is nicer, Reviews needed Rated M For Language and maybe others later on not sure Prologue:Naruto is 7 yrs old, sorry didn't add that
1. The Prologue

**Hey everyone! this is my first fic! give me your reviews cause it will greatly help!**_  
_

**Legend:  
**

_Italics: Dream_**  
**

**Bold: Kyuubi**_  
_

**_Bold Italic: Change of place or POV(Point of view)_  
**

"-": Talking**  
**

'-': Thoughts

**Now without futher ado...The story**

**Consider this as the beginning or the prologue  
**

* * *

_Naruto, I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't such a burden to you. I guess it's too late._

_Ino!_

"Man, what's with those dreams… Who's Ino? Oh well I should probably get up."

Naruto finally gets up and walks to the kitchen. He then reaches under his counter and pulls out a packet of instant ramen, the daily ritual for our blonde.

"It's about time I should go and see what Sasuke is up to." He spoke as he finishes up his bowl with one last gulp.

During this time, Naruto is best friends with Sasuke. They have been since Naruto saw Sasuke sitting at the pier by himself.

_**Flashback**_

"HEY!"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing down here all by yourself?"

"Well I don't have a family…*sniff*"

"Really? Neither do I…. I thought I was the only one."

"You don't have a family either?"

"Nope."

"How do you cope?"

"Huh?"

"How are you able to live without your family?"

"Well I've never had a family to begin with so it wasn't a big deal to me"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Well I guess it's getting late, I should get home. Do you want to play tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

_**Flashback over**_

* * *

Ever since that day, Sasuke and Naruto have been the best of friends could ever be. Our blonde began bounding down the street; the glares he was given by the village people didn't stop him from having a bad day. He was walking to his normal meeting spot with Sasuke, the pier.

Naruto was about half way there, in the middle of the marketplace, as he heard a large amount of footsteps headed his way. Naruto looked up and saw a large mob screaming profanity at him. One Man in the mob was throwing rocks at Naruto. Naruto Tried avoiding the rocks as best as he could but it wasn't enough. He ran as fast as he could, dodging carts and people, even then the barrage of rocks continued.

Naruto ran to and alley, but to his horror, it was a dead end. He hugged up against the wall as best as he could but the mob had found him. They rained rocks and sticks and anything they could on the poor boy. Naruto slumped down to his knees and tried to protect his head as much as he could. He hated his life, this happens occasionally throughout the week. It never seemed to stop. They beat him to an inch of his life every time. Naruto had enough of this.

"GO AWAY!" Naruto screamed at the mob.

They continued to rain down objects on the body of Naruto. Nothing seemed to stop them.

"Leave ME **ALONE!**" He roared at the crowd.

As he screamed at the crowd, golden chains appeared out of his back acting as a shield for the kid. The mob looked as if they shit their pants. Anbu appeared as if it was rehearsed.

"Everyone leave now or you will be jailed under the thirds control!" the captain of the squad yelled at the mob.

The mob just stood there as if it didn't phase them, one man walked to the front of the group and started to say,

"Why are you stopping us? He's a demon! A monster! He should be killed for the sake of the people!"

"A Monster? He looks like a kid to me." The captain stated.

"You of all people should know what's in that kid!" Roared a large man in the back of the group.

"I do know what is in this child, but right now he is a kid, not a monster, a demon, or anything! He is just a kid! If I see any of you assaulting him again, I'll make sure you will be put into prison and have a very small chance of getting out! Now LEAVE!" The Captain screamed into the crowd.

The crowd, even though they were still angry, left to do their own little errands. The Anbu captain walked up to the motionless body of Naruto.

"Naruto.." he said in a soft voice.

"Inu-san, what am I?" said the small voice of the child.

"You're a kid Naruto, what are you talking about?" Asked the captain.

"No normal kid has chains shooting out of their backs in an instant he screams." Naruto said in a hurt voice, trying to stand up.

"Your Special Naruto, you are not like the other kids,but you are still a kid. In time you will learn what you are, but for now, let's get you home." Said the captain in a soft voice as he walked towards Naruto to gently pick him up

As Naruto was picked up onto the Anbu's back, he said "Have someone tell Sasuke I can't play today please.." as he drifted off to unconsciousness

* * *

_**To Sasuke**_

"Wheres Naruto? He is never this late… Maybe something happened to him?" He said to himself.

As if it was on cue, an Anbu agent appeared a few feet in front of Sasuke.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" The Anbu agent asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes?" Said Sasuke in a worried tone.

"Naruto is under our watch, something had happened today and he is unable to see you today" Said the Anbu.

"Oh ok." Said Sasuke as his head looked at his feet.

"Don't look so down, we know that idiot will be fine." Said Shikamaru as he laid against a tree by the pier.

"Yeah, he's probably eating ramen as we speak!" Spoke Kiba in a loud tone.

"I guess your right guys. Thank you sir, you may leave." Sasuke spoke up after hearing those words.

'_Damnit, I couldn't even protect my friend. How am I ever gonna be able to fight my brother at this rate? I must get stronger!' _Sasuke thought.

"Sorry guys, I have to go run some errands before I go home." Said Sasuke as he ran off towards town.

"Ya ya" Muttered Shikamaru as he laid there half asleep.

"See ya tomorrow!" Yelled Kiba in a excited tone.

* * *

_**To Naruto **_

"Ugh.. god my body hurts, what the hell? Where am I?" He said as he opened his eyes to a sewer type place with metal bars a few feet from him.

"**Hmph, this is who im sealed in, you have got to be kidding me…**" Said a loud voice in the distance.

"Who the hell is here!" yelled Naruto.

"**You have no clue who this is do you brat**?" said the voice.

"Do you know who I am?" growled Naruto

"**You are an arrogant kid that I'm stuck in, but it happens when the brat or your so called 4****th**** hokage sealed me in your body**." Explained the voice.

"Wait so you mean that your-" Naruto started to say.

"**The Almighty Nine Tailed Fox I am called in your world!**" Said the fox as his eyes opened huge in frount of Naruto

"T-the F-fox?" NAruto said as he fell back into the water on the ground.

"**Yes child, be scared all you want but under this seal**," As the Fox points the seal locking the bars,"** I cannot come out but I can lend you my power if you're not such a brat**"

"You? Help me? Are you serious? That's awesome!" Naruto said as he was jumping around.

"**Calm down brat, you are probably wondering where those chains came from earlier right**?" Asked the fox.

"Now that I think about it yeah actually, was that you?" Questioned Naruto.

"**Well yes and no, you inherited that trait from your mom**." Said the Fox with a slightly angered tone.

"M-my Mom?" Asked Naruto.

"**Yes your mom, she was a very loud brat she got on my nerves a lot**." Growled the fox

"My mom…." Muttered Naruto

"**Well Child you have had enough to learn from me for today, time to go back to your world!" **Roared the fox as Naruto was slowly starting to come back to reality.

"I have a mom.." Muttered Naruto as he laid in his bed.


	2. Help from the Weirdest Places

**Hey Everyone  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has like the story so far  
**

**Thanks to the ones who favorite and put this on their alert page  
**

**I am new to this story writing game so if i blew up your email thing when i was trying to figure out how to add a chapter im sorry :D  
**

**Oh I forgot to mention, i wanna ask the readers what the teams should be? I don't want it to be over powered like Sasuke/Naruto/Kiba or something with a Sannin teacher or something. Btw im sorry if these beginning chapters are pretty boring, because they are a hassle to write. My constant thoughts are around the Wave Arc and the Chuunin Arc. I plan great things for those chapters :D  
**

**Also if you want to recommend a Idea to me thats great and it would help me alot so yeah review please! it means alot if you would :D  
**

**Disclaimer: it would be awesome if i owned this show but to tell you the truth im glad i dont own it because i would make alot of people mad at me hehe so Nope this doesnt belong to me :)  
**

* * *

_"Fire!"_

_She stood there waiting for the explosion._

_Naruto, I'm sorry for being such a burden to you…_

_"MOVE INO!"_

* * *

"What the hell is with these dreams?" Naruto Spoke to himself.

"**Maybe they aren't dreams brat, maybe they could happen soon." **The fox spoke in a harsh tone.

"Shut up fox, how would you know?" Naruto snorted back.

"**I'm a Tailed Beast brat! I have a few tricks up my sleeves. Brat, don't call me 'Fox', only stupid mortals call me that, my name is Kyuubi or Kurama." **Kyuubi sneered at the child.

"Oi, Kyuubi, when do you plan on shutting up?" Naruto replied.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!"** Kyuubi roared.

"You heard me, go back to sleep!" Naruto said.

"**Grrr, One day brat, I'll get out and your first to die."**

**"**Ya, ya, I'll be waiting. Till then, you're stuck in that cage and I'm out here." Naruto laughed as Kyuubi growled as he went back in the subconscious of the boy.

Ever since Naruto's meeting with Kyuubi, he began to rethink his life. He knows now he had a mom, but he doesn't know her name. Naruto has his dreams set to find out more about his parents, but he must become stronger so he won't be pushed around.

Even Sasukes resolve has gotten stronger to become an avenger for his family. His mindset from being only wanting to kill his brother, changed to protecting others he considers his friends. Ever since naruto didn't show up to play, he stated to himself that he must train to be a savior. Every day he would train at his own private Uchiha Training ground with insignificant results.

"Why am I not getting stronger?" Sasuke yelled at the wall.

"Maybe it's because you are by yourself" A voice spoke up.

"Who's there?" Sasuke said as he turned around.

Naruto fell from a nearby tree saying, "Come on Sasuke, you're slow today."

"Oh, it's just you Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"Who else would it be? Fangirls?" Naruto snickered.

"You would be surprised dope." Sasuke said as he looked up to the sky.

"Well, you should go with me to see oji-san." Naruto said.

"You mean the hokage right?" Sasuke replied as he turned to Naruto.

"Yep! That old man has some explaining to do!" Naruto said as he jumped back up onto the tree.

"Alright" Sasuke said as he began to follow the blonde.

As they raced through town towards the hokage tower, two girls sat in a flower shop talking to each other.

"Ino!, Why are you always in your family's shop?" Asked the Pink haired girl.

"Well Sakura, I happen to enjoy flowers, something you should think about doing." Replied the blonde girl named Ino.

"Why don't we go play with the other kids?" Asked Sakura.

"You can if you want, I-" Ino began to speak as a flash Orange and Blue passed right in front of her.

"Who was that?" Gasped Sakura as she jumped back.

"I'm not sure, let's follow them!" Ino said with some eagerness.

"OK!" Sakura said as she jumped up and bounded out of the shop.

As the two girls chased after the boys, The Hokage sat in his office working on some unimportant paperwork before the two boys walked into the office.

"OJI-SANNN!" Naruto spoke as he burst through the Hokage's door.

"Well if it isn't little Naruto-kun, what seems to be the problem?" Asked the Sandaime.

"You have some explaining to do!" Naruto said as he lifted up his shirt to expose the seal holding Kyuubi.

"Hmm, well Naruto-" The Hokage began to say before he got cut off.

"I already know about _Him, _Oji-san" Naruto said in a harsh tone.

"So you finally made contact with your _Tenant." _The hokage spoke.

"No need to hide around the facts, anything you say to me can be said to Sasuke" Naruto replied.

"I can leav-" Sasuke started to say before the Hokage spoke again.

"Well if that the case, let me put a sound barrier up, don't want anyone to know our secret do we now?" The Hokage said as he got up from his desk.

As the sound barrier was beginning to be brought up, Sasuke walked over to Naruto and asked, "Dude, whats this all about?"

"You will see soon enough." Naruto replied in a monotone type of voice.

"Sasuke, how well are you informed about the Nine Tailed Fox incident 7 years ago?" Asked the Hokage as he walked over to his window.

"Well I know that it took out a lot of our village shinobi before it was killed by the Yondaime Hokage." Sasuke stated in a confused tone.

"You are almost right, the truth really states that when the Yondaime Hokage had gotten rid of the Nine Tailled Fox, he had sealed it in a new born,-"The Hokage said in a stern tone.

"That child was me." Naruto said in a slight angered tone.

"Yes, it was you." Replied the Hokage.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Growled Naruto.

"You were to young so I decided that I would tell you when you were older to understand, but it seems that the Nine Tailed Fox beat me to it, didn't he?" Asked the Hokage.

"He also told me that he knew my mom, who was she oji-san?" Naruto said with a sigh before glaring at Hiruzen.

"I can't tell you that at this moment Naruto-" He began to say.

"Why the hell not!" Yelled Naruto as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Because, I promised your dad I wouldn't tell you till you were old enough to understand." The Hokage spoke as he let out a huge sigh of defeat.

Naruto stood there watching the old Hokage waiting for him to tell him why, but he knew he wqant gonna get his answers.

"Now," The Hokage spoke after a long moment of silence, "with that out of the way will you two kids please follow me."

As the followed the Hokage out of the office to a door at the end of a long hallway, the old Hokage muttered "Kai!" as the handle of a door appeared on the door.

"I believe I owe you two an apology, so please pick a justu for your own to practice." He said as he opened a door to a room full of scrolls.

Naruto and Sasuke eyes shot open like little kid in a candy store. They roamed the isles looking intently on finding a justu that caught their eye. Sasuke stayed close the fire element ninjustu as he read many of the names. Naruto roamed all over the room while trying to decide on one to pick.

"I might be able to help you Naruto." The Hokage Spoke as he grabbed a scroll off a shelf in the far back corner.

"Shadow Clone Technique, B-Rank Ninjustu, Creates a Solid Clone, Used Mostly For Survailence." Naruto read.

"That Justu will be a great help for you in the future Naruto-kun, I'll go see if I can help your friend." The Hokage said as he started off in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke had begun pulling out many different level fire justu as the Hokage walked up to him. The Hokage had chuckled alittle when he saw the boy intensely looking through the justu.

"It seems that you like Fire Justu, just like all of your clan heh" The Hokage said with a grin showing on his wrinkled face.

"I've already learned one fire justu, I play to have a full set by the time I become a ninja." Sasuke spoke with confidence.

"Well how about learning this" The Hokage spoke as he pulled out a scroll on the higher part of the shelf.

As Sasuke began to study what the scroll was, his eye showed excitement.

"Arigato Hokage-sama" Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Now, now, run along. I have paperwork to get back to." The Hokage spoke as he ushered the boys out of the room.

"Thanks oji-san! Come on Sasuke, let go test these out!" Naruto Said as he bounded down the hallway with a excited Uchiha right on his tail.

_'Kids' _the Hokage thought as he walked back to his office.

Both of the boys headed back to the Uchiha training ground. After some try and fail, Naruto became extremely mad.

"This Justu doesn't even work!" Naruto said as he threw the scroll to the side.

"**Maybe you're doing it wrong, brat. Did you read how to perform the Justu?" **asked Kyuubi as he chuckled at the boys failures.

"Yes I read how to do it, it's just not working." Naruto snorted back at Kyuubi in his head"

"**Hey I'm just trying to help." **Replied Kyuubi still laughing at the boy.

"Hey Narutoooo! Are you even there?" Asked Sasuke waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Yeah, sorry, I was having a argument with myself hehe" Naruto said as he started to rub the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, whateve-" Sasuke began to as he was cut off as a poof of smoke appeared infrount of the two boys.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he watched the smoke intently.

Soon after the smoke appeared, a little ball of red fur and 9 tails appeared running up and jumping on Naruto's lap.

_'Kyuubi?'_ Naruto asked as the ball of fur curled into a ball on his lap.

**_'Brat, I've decided that I'm going to help you. So with the limited chakra im allowed to use, I made a baby form of myself to help you out.' _** Kyuubi stated.

"Naruto, do you know what this is?" Sasuke asked.

"Well appearently, Kyuubi is gonna help us." Naruto replied with a confused look on his face.

"Kyuubi?" Asked Sasuke.

"The Nine Tailed Fox, I've gained his trust in a way heh." Naruto said as he began to rub the back of his head again.

"So are you saying that he just summoned himself to help you?" Sasuke asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yep!" Naruto said gleefully.

"Well I don't know how much it will help me, but I've got down the basics of my justu. It seems like you don't even have that." Sasuke stated as he got up and started to walk back to his scroll.

" Me either, he seems kinda useless in my opinion." Naruto chuckled as the small fox looked up at him angrily.

"Oh calm down Kyuubi, I'll find a way to use you." Naruto said as a huge grin shot up on his face.

'**_Brat don't push it! This is a serious matter, now concentrate.'_** Kyuubi said as he jumped off of Naruto's lap.

"So Kyuubi, how do we start this justu?" Naruto spoke as he stood up.

'**_Well focus your chakra and form the hand signs it shows, let me do the rest.' _**Kyuubi spoke as a ring of red chakra swirled around Naruto and Kyuubi.

_'Right….Focus….Focus…..Here we go!' _Naruto said as the ring of chakra slowly started to lift into the air.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto yelled as his chakra spiked.

As his chakra spiked, 50 poofs of smoke appeared around Naruto and Sasuke, displaying perfect clones of Naruto somewhat mimicking his hand gestures.

"YA YA YA! WE DID IT!" Naruto yelled, but to the lack of chakra he had in his system, all of his clones poofed out of exsistance and he collapsed at the end of his sentence.

'**_Brat, you over did it, now I have to carry you home.' _**Kyuubi said as his chakra flared and his body grew big enough to put Naruto on his body.

"**Sasuke, it I probably time to stop for the day." **Kyuubi spoke as he jumped on the wall of the training grounds.

"YES!" Sasuke said in a scared tone as he watched the large fox leap into the air.

_I wish you could see me mom, im getting stronger to protect the ones I care about._ Naruto thought as he drifted into unconsciousness


	3. The Academy

**Hello everyone!**_  
_

**My update is late, But i kinda hit writers block of some sort and i was on vacation so can ya cut me some slack?  
**

**Alright ill have more down at the bottom to answer my own things on this story so please bare with me.  
**

* * *

_"Fire everything at that monster!"_

_"**You can't hide behind those toys for very long!"**_

_"Arg! Let go of me brat, I'll pay to let go."_

_"**Pay Me! You expect to live after what you done! Die!"**_

* * *

Naruto shot up with a ring of red chakra swirling around him with his fangs and claws extended in a rather feral form. Kyuubi got shot off of the bed as Naruto woke up with that jolt.

'**What the hell was that brat!' **Kyuubi roared as he leaped back on to the bed.

'Sorry, it was those dreams again' Naruto replied as he scratched the top of Kyuubi's head.

'**I'm telling ya, those aren't dreams, they might be visions.' **Kyuubi spoke as he curled back up nto a ball next to Naruto.

'Quit messing with me, Kyuubi, we all kno-' His thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Naruto Yelled a he jumped outta bed and ran towards the door.

It has been 2 years since Naruto had started trained with Kyuubi. It proved to be a slow process for both of the boys, but they pushed through. Today would be the day they start the ninja academy and go on their paths as ninja.

"Let's go Naruto!" The raven hair boy screamed behind the door.

"Alright! Jeez, someone is cranky dismorning." The blonde said as he shut the door behind him.

"No, I just wanna be on time and your lazy ass isn't helping my case so let's go!" Sasuke said as he jumped off towards the academy.

"Wait up teme!" Naruto spoke as he rushed towards his friend.

As the boys reached the school, they hadn't been prepared to receive the stares of the other kids walking in the halls. Sasuke was going to speak up and ask them why they were stareing, but Naruto had grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into a class.

"What is with those stares Naruto? They are getting on my nerves." Sasuke spoke in a hushed tone as he followed Naruto to a pair of open seats next to the window.

"Just ignore them for now, its nothing to be worried about Sasuke." Naruto replied as he sat down and turned to look out the window. 'How I wish it was nothing to worry about' Naruto thought.

"Alright everyone, please sit down, I'm going to begin role call so when you hear your name please stand up and say here." A scarred man said as he walked in with 1 other teacher on his tail.

As the man went through the role call, Naruto was scanning the class till he spotted a blonde girl that caught his attention.

"Ino Yanamaka." The called out.

The blonde girl stood up slowly and said here. Naruto sat there, dumbfounded, at the sight of the girl that was in his dreams.

'_I must be having weird ass dreams 'cause I don't even know her'_ Naruto thought to himself.

'**_Brat, I don't think those were just normal dreams, keep in mind you could be having visions.'_** Kyuubi stated to the boy.

'_Alright, ill keep that in mind, now let me get back to reality.' _Naruto said as he drifted back into reality.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The teacher called out.

"Here." Sasuke said.

"Naruto Uzu-ma-ki….." the man began to read and he relized who he was.

"Here…" Naruto said in a low tone, knowing why his name was said weirdly.

"Well then, I would like someone for a demonstration on taijustu, any volenteers?" the teacher said, after dismissing his anger towards the demon inside the boy, he knew not to do anything but he would talk to the Hokage later after class.

No one spoke up. Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother and smirked.

"I will Iruka-sensei" Sasuke said with a grin.

"Alright will you please come down to the front of the class." Iruka asked the boy

Sasuke stood infront of the teacher as he waited for further instructions. As Iruka displayed the stance the academy would teach them, Sasuke looked back up to Naruto, and receiving a grin and a thumbs up. The Uchiha stood there with a confident persona as he looked apon the other two teachers.

"Now, Sasuke, I want you to try and dodge a punch from me." Iruka stated as he got into the academy stance.

Sasuke stood there while the teacher was beginning to throw a punch. Knowing the grin on the boys face, Iruka was very cautious knowing that he was in for a surprise. The moment he threw the punch, Sasuke instantly dropped into his nearly perfected Uchiha clan stance he had been practicing with, and grabbed Iruka's wrist while thrusting an open palm pushing the teacher back. The class gasped as they saw the boy single handedly push their teacher back a couple feet with one simple strike. Naruto stood there with a grin, knowing full well that this would happen.

"Iruka-sensei, you are gonna have to try and do better, you know I am of the Uchiha clan right?" Sasuke said with a large grin plastered on his face.

The Girls in the class erupted in awe as they watch Sasuke show off his coolness to the class. Sasuke began to head back up to his seat next to Naruto as he gave the blonde a high five as he sat down.

"Well isn't that a little surprising, to be pushed back so far, I gotta give you credit boy." The scarred teacher spoke after regaining his composer. 'This year is full of surprises for me, first the monster, then being showed up by a child, a Uchiha none the less.' He thought as he turned the white board and started to draw the stance.

"You seem to of done a number on the teacher teme." Naruto whispered to the Uchiha.

"That was way to easy to block, I couldn't control myself" Sauke whispered back with a grin.

"Now a quick pop quiz, can anyone tell me who the Fourth Hokage was?" Iruka said as he turned to face the class.

The class was dead quiet. No one really knew how to answer that. Sasuke nudged Naruto and the boy jumped up.

"The Fourth Hokage, known also as 'Kohona Yellow Flash', He was the Hokage that single handedly defeated the Nine tailed fox demon, which resulted to end his short life. He had the shortest career as a Hokage, yet he was known as one of the greatest." Naruto said in a monotony voice with a bit of sadness towards the Kyuubi part.

"Very well said, Naruto, how do you know so much?" The Teacher asked.

"Hes my idol, Sensei." Naruto said as he took his seat.

"Well then, let's move on." The teacher spoke as he began to write down stuff on the board.

* * *

(**Meanwhile in the Hokage Office)**

"You let that boy into the ninja Academy?" An elder yelled at the old Hokage.

"Yes, he is deemed fit for the Academy and that's my final word on the subject, Danzou, he is not going to be turned into a weapon for the village. He will live a normal life like the Fourth wanted him to!" The Sandaime said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"It's possible that he could lose control of the monster!" Danzou yelled at The Hokage.

"I highly doubt that, I've been monitoring his progress over the last two years since he asked me about the Kyuubi, and he seems to be fully in control. What suprises me more that he can summon a small verison of the Nine tailed as a pet. So now get out of my office you old senile man!" Hiruzen spoke as the man stepped back.

"You will regret those words one day, Hiruzen, then ill take what's mine and save this village." The man said as he stormed out of the room.

Hiruzen sat at his desk with his fist clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

'_Where the hell does he get off!'_ Hiruzen said as he turned to his crystal ball to watch over his favorite ball of energy.

* * *

**(Back To the Class room)**

_'Man. I thought the academy wouldn't be so boring'_ Naruto thought as Iruka continued to give a lecture about chakra and what's it's used for.

*Bell Rings*

"Well it's time for lunch you guys have 30 minutes and I will meet you outside for an exercise I have planned." Iruka said in a loud voice as everyone was jumping up to leave the room.

Both boys slowly walked through the hall as they headed towards the lunch room.

"You know dobe, you should take notes so you don't fail a test he gives us later." Sasuke spoke.

"Nah, it's not important, we both know what chakra is and how to form it so there is no point to write something down that we already know." Naruto replied as they entered the lunch room.

"Ya, ya, let's just get lunch and finish up today, I'm itching to get back to training." Sasuke said with a smirk pulling up to his face.

"Alrigh-" Naruto began to say as he got drop kicked outta of the way by a group of girls.

"SASUKE-KUN! EAT WITH US!" The group of girls yelled.

Sasuke didn't even reply he just walked over to Naruto and picked him up and dragged him to a table.

"Jeez, dobe, you got hit hard." Sasuke spoke to Naruto's unconscious body.

Sasuke walked into the lunch line and grabbed a sandwhich for him and a bowl of ramen for the blonde. As he walked back, he kept getting stares by both girls, who had fallen for the coolness he showed, and by guys that gave him glares of jealousy. Sasuke didn't care, he kept walking to where he put Naruto. As he made it to his table, Naruto woke up to the smell of his ramen, and by the Kiba and Shika had made it over to them.

"What the hell happened to you bud?" Kiba asked as he pointed to the huge lump on Naruto's head.

"Damn fan-girls, kicked me in the head trying to get to Sasuke." Naruto said slightly wincing at the touch to his head.

"Troublesome girls." Shika spoke as he sat there half asleep.

"You're telling me." Sasuke replied as he finished up his Sandwhich.

* * *

**(To the girls)**

"Isn't Sasuke just amazing, Ino?" Sakura asked as she stared at the raven haired boy.

"Ehh, he's alright." The Blonde said as she slowly ate her meal.

"Alright? What are you talking about? He showed up our teacher on the first day like it was nothing." The pink haired girl said as she watched the four boys leave the room.

"So? I really don't care Sakura." Ino said as she got up to leave.

"Some one is having a bad day!" Sakura said as she ran to keep up with her blonde companion.

*Bell rings*

"Come on, we are gonna be late!" Ino yelled as she ran outside.

(Moments later)

"Alright Class, we are going to begin a chakra control exercise. This exercise requires you to be able to run up this tree. Now who wants to sta-" Iruka said as he saw 2 blurs of blue and orange pass him.

What Iruka saw in the tree confused the scarred teacher. He was the two boys running up the tree in all different directions as they reached the top.

"Come on Sensei! This is easy." Naruto said as he stood upside down on a branch with a grin splitting his face seeing the reaction of the Chuunin sensei.

As both of the boys decended down to the ground, Iruka stood there in bewilderment. The boys walked back to the crowd of kids and took their place right next to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"I will get to you boys when im done with the class." Iruka Finally said as he came back to reality.

Iruka began to give everyone instructions and started them on the exercise. The Chuunin was so stunned by their outburst he wasn't paying attention to where they went as the class began running up their own trees.

Iruka began ro rush around looking for the boys. As soon as he spotted them, his jaw dropped. What he saw totally confused him. In front of him was a large group of blonde look alikes with Sasuke stood in the middle in his taijustu stance.

"Begin Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as the army of blondes rushed at the blue clad boy.

Sasuke weaved and dodged all of the hits the army sent his way, dispelling each clone as they reached his range. He jumped back and landed on the tree. Sasuke began to run up the tree with the blondes right behind him. He swiftly turned around and began to rush at the unexpecting clone.

Iruka watched in amazement. Not only was Sasuke holding his own against a large group of people, he was winning, and to top that, he saw a nine year old able to perform the Shadow clone jutsu. His day seemed to amaze him more and more as it went on.

"Teme, you left yourself open with that roundhouse kick on that last group. Here we go agai- Iruka-sensei; it's not nice to spy on us." Naruto said as he turned to his teacher with a blank face.

"How are you able to do that? Not even I know how to do that technique, and you are nine." Iruka said in disbelief.

Naruto sighed, he looked at Sasuke wanting a answer to his problem and Sasuke shrugged. "Well Sensei, it's classified." He said with a grin splitting his face with a peace sign up in the air.

'This class is gonna kill me.'

* * *

**To answer a review regarding Naruto's mom, he doesn't know shes alive or dead but neither do you :D so ill let that sink in  
**

**Original Arcs,... im not sure yet, im actually not writeing this in advance on a notebook or something im kinda refineing it in my head, but i will say that the wave arc is still on but in a different way so bare with me :)  
**

**Now i want to clarify something so someone doesnt get the wrong idea.**

**Naruto and Sasuke really didn't enter the Academy with much. Naruto only entered with Shadow clone Jutsu with tree walking mastered. Sasuke walked in with his normal fire jutsu like Fireball or Grand Fireball and such along with the Tree walking like Naruto.  
**

**The end to me is rushed :( and im disappointed in this chapter and my self. So dont hate me too much, and please review!  
**


	4. Did That Hurt?

**Hey everyone! Its been awhile :D Dont hate me for short chapters :D but they will get longer as time goes on its just a slow start. READ THE BOTTOM!  
**

**Anyway i got another chapter for ya!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**( Three Months Later )**

"Hey Sasuke, remind me why we have to do this homework again?"

"Its homework, it's for a grade, that's why we are doing it dobe." Sasuke said still focused to the scroll.

"Ya, ya, ya, but still, can't we just train? This is really boring." Naruto said back lazily.

"Dobe, we are gonna train after we get this done, got it?" Sasuke replied with a glare.

"Alright, alright, I'll get it done." Naruto said as he ruffled up some of Kyuubi's fur.

**_'Brat…Don't push it.' _**Kyuubi said with a growl.

_'Oi, oi, calm down fur ball, im just playin jeez..' _Naruto said with a slight shrug as he returned back to his work.

The boys continued to work for another 20 minutes, when Kyuubi jumped up and rose his nose into the air. As the Fox sniffed the air, the boys both turned to the fox wondering what was wrong.

**_'Brat, we got a problem, there is a foreign Shinobi in the area, and its running out of Konoha with a child with him. We have to move Now!' _**Kyuubi growled as his chakra flared.

"Sasuke, some dumbass ninja decided to come in Konoha and kidnap a kid, let's go! Kyuubi, I need you back in the seal so I can use your enhanced smell." Naruto ordered with a growl.

With a poof of smoke, the small fox disappeared. Sasuke got up and checked his gear, with that out of the way, he nodded to Naruto. With a nod back, Naruto started to follow the scent Kyuubi found.

While they began jumping, Naruto had made a Shadow clone to go to the Hokage for help of any kind. Sasuke was in tow right behind Naruto, he began to wonder what was gonna happen. Will they be able to stop this ninja? Will they be strong enough to hold him off for reinforcements? These questions shot in his rapidly and he couldn't seem to find an answer.

"Calm down, Sasuke, when we get there we will figure out how to stop him. For now, let us just try and get to him so we can." Naruto said in a reassuring tone without looking back at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke could only nod as the push forth. After running and jumping for another ten minutes, Naruto stopped on a tree branch with his arm out to stop Sasuke.

"He's here." Naruto muttered as a figure appeared out of a bush.

"What the hell? You brat should get out of the way! This isn't something kids should be running into!" The man yelled at the two boys readjusting his grip on the child he had in his arm.

"You're in the Hidden Leaf territory without a legitimate reason, also your holding a Konoha citizen. We have every right to try and stop you! Now put down the girl and we won't have a problem." Naruto yelled at the nin, irritated.

"You think you kids can stop me from leaving with this meal ticket? You're a bunch of jokes! I'm outta here." The Rouge nin said as he tried to pass the boys but was stopped short from jumping as a kunai whizzed past the man.

"You ain't leaving yet, trash!" Sasuke hissed out as he jumped over to a different branch.

"Trash? HA, You kids just gave me a reason to kill you!" The Nin said as he tossed the child over to a tree so they were out of the way.

Both of the boys inwardly smirked. That was a mistake leaving the bundle off to the side, now all they have to do is distract him long enough to have Naruto grab the child with a clone and leave.

With no hesitation, the man jumped after the two boys. Naruto jumped high enough to dodge the body of the man as he grabbed the back of his garb and pulled him down to the ground. Sasuke jumped towards the duo with a downward heel kick aimed at the man as he fell with the blonde container.

The man wasn't expecting the boy to dodge that quickly, and to fall back off the branch. He barely had enough time to bring up his arms to block the kick to only get a fist to the gut. The man let out a gasp as he hit the ground hard. The boys jumped back trying to form a plan on how to deal with the ninja.

The man finally got up and rushed the boys trying to not let them have time to think. With a barrage of punches and kicks, the boys were on the defensive. With one last dodge, Naruto rolled under the man's punch, sending a sweep to knock him off guard. Noticing this last moment, the man jumped out of the way. Sasuke didn't give the man room, he rushed up to him swinging as many times as possible trying to land a punch.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as 10 clones poofed to exsistance and ran to assist the Uchiha. With the man preoccupied, Naruto took this chance to get over the kid. Once he reached the child close up, he noticed it was one of his classmates, Hinata Hyuuga. He summoned another Clone to take her away from the field as fast as possible. As soon as she was gone from view, Naruto let out a sigh and ran towards the fight.

"God damnit, now I don't have what I need to get home! Now im gonna kill you! **Lightning Release: Paralyzing Wave!" ** The Ninja yelled out as a wave of electricity shot out towards the two boys.

The Original two boys jumped out of the range of the wave as the clones all got hit and poofed out of exsistance.

"What do we do now, Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he studied the man from afar.

"We do what he's doing, Ninjutsu! Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as 10 more clones poofed onto other branches nearby. They all ran through hand signs, Sasuke, catching on the signs, began to form his own.

"**Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

**" Wind Release: Gale Palm Jutsu!"** The 10 clones yelled as the formed with the giant fire ball, making it ten times bigger.

The man not thinking he would be faced with this combo Jutsu, avoided as fast as he could. As soon as he landed on his branch, he was bombarded with blonde clones from every direction. There was so many, he couldn't fight back at the moment, his only options were block and dodge. Noticing the man weaving through the wave of clones, the boys stood back watching.

"Got any ideas, Uchiha?" The blonde asked.

"Keep sending clones to hold him from doing any hand signs, that should give us a moment of peace to think. While he's distracted, I'm going to launch my new jutsu at him." Sasuke said as he watched the wave of clones slowly diminish.

"Time to bring out the big guns! **Uzumaki Style:Golden Chakra Chains!**" Naruto yelled as 5 chains made out of pure chakra shot out towards the Ninja.

"**Lightning Release: Spark!**" Sasuke yelled out as his hand made a gun shape and aimed at the man. Lightning shot out toward the man. Not expecting the two Jutsus to suddenly appear, he didn't have enough time to dodge. The ninja got knocked over by the chains as his body got struck by the short burst of electricity, and then landed on the ground. Shaken up by the spark, the man grunted as he slowly got from the ground. The boys appeared in front of the man with smirks that seemed to piss the man off more.

"Ive had enough games with you! Get out of my sight! **Lighting Release: Calamity Shower!"** As the man said that, lightning shot down in many different directions towards the boys. The boys cursed as they tried to dodge at the best of their abilities, but it wasn't enough. Naruto made one slip and got shocked harshly. Sasuke tried to go to his companion but that only distracted him enough to also get shocked. Both boys couldn't move, their bodies were numb and unresponsive.

'_Damnit move! Kyuubi any help here? Cause I could use it about now!' _Naruto yelled as he struggled to move.

**_'Kit, what the hell do you think im doing? I can only heal your body so fast!' _**Kyuubi roared at the blonde.

"You kids have slowed me down long enough! Time to end your miserable lives!" The ninja said as he pulled out a kunai.

_'Hes coming' _

*Heartbeat*

**_'I will not die today to a lowly piece of trash!'_**

*Heartbeat*

"This is the end!" The man screamed.

Sasuke could only watch as his friend was about to die. _'No, Not today! I will survive!'_ Time began to slow down for the Uchiha, his body began to regain movement. In a burst of speed he didn't know he had, Sasuke moved over to the Ninja with a kick aimed to the face. Not thinking about the other boy, his face got slammed in by a foot the appeared out of thin air. The man got sent back a couple feet, landing with a loud thump.

"You will not get the satisfaction of killing us, trash!" Sasuke screamed with an extremely angry facial expression.

The nin got up and his eyes went bug eyed. The only thing he saw was the one tomoe Sharingan looking him down. To say he was scared was an understatement; he looked like he was shitting himself as he cowered to get up. His body was tense and he knew his time would soon be up. But then he realized that these were kids, he is better than them.

"A Sharingan, that is better than the dumb Hyuuga bloodline any day. This will surely get me back into my village now." The man said to himself, but loudly enough for the boy.

_'Sharingan….but that means….'_ Sasuke said to himself. "So, I finally unlocked my bloodline, No wonder you are slow. It's time to end this."

"Yes it is, but you alone cannot even beat me!" The man yelled.

"Who said I was alone?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What do you me-"The man was saying only to be cut off by golden chains coming out of the ground tossing him up in the air.

Sasuke reappeared right above the airborne nin, throwing punches and kicks the man couldn't even try and block. His body was numb and he couldn't figure out why. As they were close to the end of their descent, the chains that came out of the ground reached up and latched onto the ninja and threw him towards the ground with so much force, it made the area around it look like a punch from the fabled power of Tsunade of the Sannin.

Sasuke landed and walked over to the man. As he reached the crater that was created, he looked back at the body of 'Naruto'. The body looked still for a second and then it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't let himself be in that danger long enough for someone to get that close.

"How? How can two kids beat the likes of me?" The man said with a broken tone in his voice.

"We weren't just two kids." Sasuke said as he looked down at the broken body of the man.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage to Konoha! Nothing will stop me from achieving my dream! Not even you!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the crater from his hiding spot.

"Im Sasuke Uchiha, The last of the Uchiha Clan! You cannot stop me from avenging my clan!" Sasuke growled out.

As they finished their introductions, a large group of Anbu appeared out of the trees surrounding the crater.

"Took you long enough! We beat this guy before you even showed up!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the crater

"Sorry for the delay, as you can see we came across a problem. There was a old lady that-" The head anbu started to say till he got a shoe to the mask.

"SHUT UP INU-SAN!" The boys yelled in unison

* * *

**Ok, im not gonna lie, but this has got to be my most hated chapter ive written. i havent written much but this was a bitch to write. Not onlyis this just a filer chapter cause i needed to space stuff out, but i know most of you are gonna get mad at me for making Naruto and Sasuke such a high level this early. The only thing i can say to you is that if you dont like my story thats fine. Im gonna make them stronger the the original cause ive seen stories get boring cause Naruto or Sasuke are just too weak to save their own lives.  
**

**Anyway with that out of the way, imma answer a something that a reviewer had asked of me.  
**

**To the guy that asked for NaruInoHina and im sorry that i dont remember your name, i will not do that for 2 reasons.  
**

**1) i hate Naruhina...simple as that. She is too timid, and Naruto is just too loud. Not only that, but i just hate that couple. I dont hate hinata at all actually, later in this story she is gonna have a big role so dont worry hinata fans :D**

**2) I dont do multiple people couples, i understand some stories would make it work and i like some of those stories. Take for example the story " I Will Believe" That story is NaruSakuIno and its gotta be my one of my top fave stories :D so i suggest you read it:) Before or after this story it doesnt matter.  
**

**Now my rant is outta the way, i cant say when my next chapter will be out for one reason. That reason is im really lazy. Sometimes its writers block, and sometimes im busy with family but even if i dont write it in my pc, its all in my head. I have a great vision for this story and i will try to write it as best as possible.  
**

**Alright im done here. Later!**


	5. Operation: No Shame!

**Hey everyone! Another update **

**I dont have much to say. i really didnt plan on having the last chapter have alittle humor in it but oh well :D  
**

**My updates, as slow as they are, might be alittle slower cause i start school again in 2 weeks so its gonna be a pain to write for this.  
**

**but have no fear! i will write as muchas i can now so you wont be bored!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? if I owned Naruto, then Madara would be done with as soon as he appeared and Sasuke wouldnt go with that snake fagget. :D  
**

* * *

"Oji-saaannn!" Yelled by our favorite blonde as he entered the Hokages office.

"Ah! I see that you two boys are safe and sound! I hear you defeated that missing ninja all by yourselfs! Im proud of you." The old man said as both boys stopped by his desk.

"With no help from this guy over here…" Naruto muttered as he pointed over to the our favorite lazy anbu.

"We really didn't need him Naruto, that ninja was trash from the start, he only landed one justu against us, while we landed quite a few." Sasuke said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Don't get too cocky now, Sasuke-kun." The Anbu chuckled as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aweee, You don't let us have any fun Inu-san!" Naruto mock pouted which made the Hokage give a small laugh.

"Well, I should tell you but that man was only a C-rank Missing nin so for 9 year olds, that quite a feat. Be happy you are okay. I will send your rewards to you in the next couple days, you are dismissed." The old man said with a smile.

"Bye Oji-san!" The blonde said as he went towards the door.

"Goodbye Hokage-sama" Sasuke said as he bowed and followed Naruto out the door.

"These boys…." The dog masked anbu started to say.

"-Are gonna change this world as we know. Kakashi, Continue to watch over them but don't show yourself." The Hokage said in a light tone.

"As you wish, Hokage–sama ." Kakashi said with a bow. With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*Knock*

"Come in." The aging man spoke after his moment of silence.

"Sorry hokage-sama, but you have a visitor." The small assistant said to the old Hokage.

"Send them in." Hiruzen said as he straighten his back.

The door opened slightly as two figures entered the room. One figure was of a woman of a normal height of 5'7" and the other figure was of a small boy about the age of 6, Hiruzen guessed.

"I can tell you're not from here, but you don't seem hostile so I will allow you to speak." The Sandaime spoke as the two people stood a short distance away from the desk.

"You are kind, Hokage-sama. My name is Guren, I do not have a surname since I don't know my parents. This is Yukimaru, he has been with me since he has been 3. We ask if we can have asylum here in Konoha since I am hunted for my special abilities." The Lady named Guren said.

"And those special abilities pertain to what I must ask?" The aging leader spoke in a questioning tone.

"The Famed **Crystal release**" Guren spoke out with a slight harsh tone.

**(Minutes before Guren entered the Hokage office)**

As the boys left the office, they walked passed Guren and Yukimaru. Both boys glanced over at them but just passed them off as civilains.

"**_Boy…. There is something off about that boy….He smells like a turtle-….WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! A TURTLE!_**" The Kyuubi began to rage in his cage.

'_Whats wrong now? Whats with this turt-'_ Naruto began to say to the aging ball of mass.

"**_He is the FUCKING SANBI! THE THREE TAIL TAILED BEAST! THAT PATHETIC REPTILE SHOWS UP IN MY AREA! HES GONNA GET IT!"_** The Kyuubi raged on and on.

'_Calm down, calm down. He is just a kid so there isn't much of a threat really. He probably hasn't even made contact with the sanbi yet to actually cause trouble so shut your fur ball ass up.' _The blonde said the Nine Tailed Demon.

With that he cut the link from the fox to let him vent by himself.

"Yo, Naruto, lets get something to eat and head back to finish our training." Sasuke said as he continued to walk down the middle of town as our blonde followed him.

"Ya, That sounds alright." The Prankster said in a quiet tone.

Sasuke looked back alittle to glance at the boy, but seeing his face he knew not to ask. He knew that when he looked distant he was talking to kyuubi so his body followed the motions.

"NARUUUTTTOOOO-KUN!" A Blonde/Purple blur blindsided the blonde.

Sasuke didn't know what happened. Naruto was on the ground semi unconscious. His first insticts were to turn around and flare his chakra, but as he turned around he saw the colors. There was only one person who wore purple with blonde hair, that was Ino Yamanaka.

"Inooo-chan…. Next time can you give some kind of warning?" Pleaded the young blonde bijuu container.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Ino said with a gleeful tone as she helped Naruto back up.

"Inoooooo-…..Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she chased after the blonde.

"Sakura." Replied the Uchiha.

"Hey, we were headed to get something to eat. You guys want to join us?" Asked Naruto as he dusted himself off.

"Su-" Ino began to reply as a puff of smoke appeared behind the boys.

Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, You are requested at the Hyuuga manor." The ninja with pale eyes said in a monotone voice.

"Alright, we will be there soon. Sorry ladies, but we gotta be somewhere. How bout tomorrow we go out to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"That is fine, right Ino?" The pink haired girl asked her friend.

"Fine, fine, but you gotta promise us!" the Blonde girl spoke out in a pout.

"We promise, BELIEVE IT!" Yelled the blonde boy as he waved towards the girls as he sped off, Sasuke in tow.

"I wonder what the Hyuuga Clan wants with us?" The blonde said to his friend as they approached the complex.

"Are you an idiot? Who did we save earlier? A Hyuuga, so it has to be something about that." Sasuke remarked back at the blonde.

"HALT, state your names." The front guard spoke as the two boys reached the gate.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hyuuga-sama has been waiting for both of you, please follow me." The second guard said as he turned to open the gate and lead them in.

As they passed through the grounds of the complex, people gathered around as the enter and bowed their heads slightly, confusing the boys. A few moments later, they reached the main house, within it, the Head of the clan sat in cross legged on a seating mat.

"Hyuuga-sama, Uzumaki and Uchiha have arrived." The Guard politely said with a bow.

"Thank you, you can return to your post." The elder Hyuuga spoke up as the guard nodded and politely left.

"Umm, sir? If I might ask, why are we here? We aren't in any trouble right?" the Nervous Uchiha said to the elder Hyuuga who has yet to open his eyes.

"Oh, no. No trouble, I just wish to thank the people who saved my daughter from that Ninja earlier today." The Man said as his eyes finally opened.

His gaze seemed to make both boys freeze instantly. Such a commanding gaze confused the boys and they were left speechless, that was until Naruto spoke.

"It was nothing really. We were around and we found them, it's the least we could do for our fellow classmate, right Sasuke?" The blonde spoke up which kicked Sasuke out of his funk.

"Y-yeah, it's the least we could do." Sasuke said in a nervous tone.

"Well that was a great deed both of you did for us Hyuuga. Therefor you have my thanks, I shall speak to the Hokage and arrange payment for you two." The Hyuuga said with a smile ghosting his lips.

"Oh there is no need really sir, we were just glad Hinata was okay." Naruto said waving his hands in there meaning they didn't need a payment.

"Alright then, that is all. My guard will lead you out." The Hyuuga Head said, signaling a guard to appear.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama." Sasuke said with a bow, signaling the blonde to follow suit, which he did.

As the boys got lead out, a large group of the clan was waiting for them by the gate. The boys momentarily paused as the clansmen dropped into a bow. Both boys were confused beyond belief.

As they made it out the complex, it had changed into nighttime.

"Sasuke, lets get some ramen!" Naruto jumped up.

"Fine, fine, lets go." Sasuke said in a defeated tone. He was hungry too.

With that both boys headed towards their favorite ramen shop in all of Konoha.

(NEXT MORNING)

Both boys headed into their class. The whole class went quiet as they entered the room. As soon as they headed to their normal seats by the window, Kiba jumps over to the duo.

"Hey, is it true? Did you guys really beat a horde of ninja saving a little girl?" Kiba said excitingly.

"Who told you that?" Sasuke asked in a annoyed tone.

"Rumors are running rampant! So is it true?" Kiba asked while jumping around with Akamaru.

"We didn't fight a horde of ninja, Kiba." Naruto said in a sleepy tone.

"Damn then those rumors were lies!" he yelled out as Iruka came in with a irritated Mizuki right behind him.

"Kiba, Why are you yelling in my classroom?" Iruka asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Kiba said sheepishly as he went back over to his seat.

"Today class we are gonna have a taijustu spar, you will be facing Mizuki and you are gonna try and last atleast one minute with any style you wish to try out." Iruka said getting the attention of the whole class.

"Now if you can last atleast three minutes against Mizuki then you will get extra credit." Iruka said again hoping that was a huge incentive for the class.

A hand went up in the air.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What happens if we beat Mizuki-sensei? Im not saying I can beat him but what if?" The Blonde asked his teacher.

"If you do beat him then we will figure out a reward for you" Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smirked. Their teacher was gonna get a beating.

"Any volunteers?" The Scarred teacher asked.

Two hands popped up instantly. Mizuki nearly shit himself as he saw who the hands belonged to.

"Alright Sasuke, you may go first." Iruka said with a small grin on his face.

Sasuke began walking towards the ring, while Naruto raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes Naruto?" Asked the scarred man.

"Sensei, can people like Hinata, use their Doujistus like the Byakugan during this test?" The blonde boy asked.

"I don't see why not, your only objective is to last one minute." Replied the man.

Sasuke looked back up to Naruto and both of them shared huge grins while Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Sasuke turned to his other sensei and stared him down.

"Just because your one of the best students in the class doesn't mean you can take a chuuin like me in a fight, brat." Mizuki said while glaring at the boy.

"Sensei, I hope you don't hold back…" Sasuke said as his words just hung in the air as he slowly went into his clan stance.

Mizuki was confused, the boy wasn't scared at all. Normal students wouldn't try and stand up against their teachers unless they are asking for their death wish. He shrugged it off and got ready to unload on the small boy.

"Now since both of you are ready, You can BEGIN!" Iruka called out as he moved away from the circle.

"Stay still Brat!" Mizuki screamed as he has yet to land a punch in the first minute.

Sasuke just stood there, redirecting each punch thrown at him. The only expression on Sasuke's face is boredom.

"Fight me you brat!" Mizuki said with pure rage running through his whole body.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He stood there looking into Mizuki's eyes.

"I said fight me-" Mizuki began as Sasuke cut him off

"Why should I fight trash like you? All you do is look down on us and you want me to fight you on equal ground? You're pathetic…" Sasuke went on while he looked up into the sky then looked down with his eyes closed.

All Mizuki saw was red. He moved at Sasuke with speed the other students couldn't follow. He cocked his fist back and swung.

"What a dumbass…" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked as she feared for Sasuke.

"Sasuke made Mizuki-teme mad on purpose to go overboard."

"But that just puts him in more danger, right?" Ino asked while still staring at the fight below.

"No, Sasuke wants him to fight at full power. He has a surprise for him." Is all Naruto said as Mizuki sped towards Sasuke.

The fist was mere inches from Sasuke's face. Everyone let out a loud gasp. Mizuki couldn't believe it. His punch was caught by a mere 9 year old with his eyes closed.

"Like I said…..You're TRASH!" Sasuke Yelled as his eyes shot open.

Mizuki just froze. He looked into the red eyes of the boy in front of him. Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. One minute he feared for his student, but in a mere second, it all changed.

Sasuke gripped Mizuki's hand and pulled him towards him. The older man was still in shock as a uppercut smashed into his jaw and sent him out of the ring. Everyone was in awe, they saw their teacher just hit the floor by a class mate.

Sasuke stood there with his sharingan still blareing at his teacher for one more moment and then it shut down. He took one step and his knees buckled over and he started to fall. All the girls started to shriek as they saw him fall.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought I told you to hold back Sasuke." Naruto said with a snicker as he appeared right next to Sasuke and catching him as he fell.

"Shut up Dobe, just take me over there." Sasuke said in between pants.

"Awww, come on Sasuke, you can at least say thank you since you don't have to eat dirt." Naruto said with a laugh as he put him up against the wall of the school.

Naruto turned back to a shocked Iruka still staring at Sasuke and a downed Mizuki holding his face in utter despair. He kept a grin on his face as he walked up to the scarred instructor.

"Hey, uh, Sensei I think we can continue this test another day to let Mizuki-sensei to let him heal his shame." Naruto said as his teacher came out of his state.

"Uh, yes! Everyone, class is over you can be dismissed." Iruka said while pinching the bridge of his nose as he headed over to the downed Chuuin.

Everyone was still in shock by what happened just moments ago that they didn't even register they could leave. Naruto summoned a Shadow Clone to carry his downed friend. By the sound of the clone coming into existence, all of Naruto and Sasukes friends came over to them.

"That was crazy Sasuke! How did you do that?" Kiba said as he ran around the clone to talk to the tired raven haired boy.

"That was amazing Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Little did they know, Sasuke was passed out on the back of the clone. Naruto let out a loud sigh as he noticed his breathing slowed to a relaxed state.

"Alright everyone, I gotta get Little Uchiha over here home, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said as he waved to everyone.

"Naruto-kun! Wait up!" Ino yelled out to the blonde shortly after he left.

The blonde turned around to see the other blonde chasing him down. He couldn't help but smile as she made it to him.

"Hey Ino-chan, what's up?"

"Can I, uh, walk with you?"

"Sure! With sleeping beauty over here, its kinda boring walking by myself." He said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright then! Let's get going!" Ino yelled as she took charge of the group.

After 20 minute of walking towards the Uchiha compound in complete silence, Ino spoke up.

"So, Naruto-kun, what happened to make Sasuke so strong?" Ino said while slowly turning towards The other blonde beside her.

"It didn't really make him strong, it makes him able to predict movements. It's his clans bloodline limit." Naruto said with a smile grin.

"When did he get it? I recalled him never having that ability when you guys trained at school." Ino questioned her blonde friend.

"Well, uh, he only got it a couple days ago. Remember when you saw us on the street and we were gonna head out to dinner?" Naruto said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, earlier that day we had a run in with a rouge ninja." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"You WHAT!?" Ino yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me! We are ok aren't we?" Naruto said in his defense.

"Well, ya, I guess." Ino said turning away with a small blush plastered on her face.

"Alright, well we were doing the homework for school we had got when he just showed up where we were. He was carrying something that looked like a person. We soon found out it was Hinata. I got ahold of her and sent her away with a clone while I went to help Sasuke. We fought him off for a while but he hit us with a super strong lightning justu. I got away with switching with a clone while Sasuke thought my clone was me. The ninja got really close to my clone and Sasuke just moved as fast as he could while slamming his foot into the dudes head. I think he got it cause he was afraid of losing me." Naruto ran through his explanation slow enough for her to understand.

Ino stood there dumbfounded. Right before her is a boy who took on a missing ninja and he isn't hurt at all and neither is the other boy. She didn't understand how they did it. They were 9! How could someone do that? It was un heard of.

"How? How did you guys win?" Ino said with a hint of amazement in her voice.

"Huh? Oh, well the guy wasn't exactly expecting my signature move and both me and Sasuke took the bastard down really quick after Sasuke got his Sharingan. After we hit him really hard, Anbu showed up and that's about it." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face as they made it to the compound.

"Wow, that's really amazing Naruto-kun! Its crazy that you guys took on a Ninja and you aren't even one yet!" Ino said with joy.

"Im gonna be the future hokage! I gotta be strong! So some no name ninjas aren't anything to me! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said as he fist pumped into the air.

"So will the Future hokage walk little old Ino home? " Ino asked with a big grin on her face.

"Ofcourse! Can't leave a young girl like you all by herself in our big village alone." Naruto said as he jumped up and they started to make their way towards town.


	6. To be a Genin or not to be a Genin

**HAHA! I died...**

**Nahhh just kidding XD**

**Hello everyone! im back after what? Two months? ya sorry about that...**

**I could go on and on saying excuses left and right but im not. I got real hard writers block in this episode and just left it for awhile. Had no real motivation ya know? and then soon as i did have some, i was really busy -_- then when i had time, School started and i got all messed up...**

**This is the longest chapter ive wrote so far, i tried to make up for the time everyone i truly did dont hate me :D**

**Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Today is the day.

The three years we have been in the academy leads up to this.

Those were the thought of Naruto as he made it towards the school. Sasuke went ahead of him to set everything up. All was set to put that traitor in his place.

_Flashback(3 weeks ago)_

Both Naruto and Sasuke were in the Hokage's office. They came here because recently Naruto has been given low grades that could result in him failing. But that wasn't his fault, his answers were similar to Sasuke's and he had gotten a perfect score.

So that led to one thing. Someone was messing with his grades. The only person who grades papers is Mizuki.

"What brings you boys here?" The old man asked.

"I have some suspicions about our teacher Mizuki. Ever since three years ago when we made a fool of him, he has made it his mission to fail me." Naruto said.

"But the problem is that he is only messing with Naruto's grades, so he might be trying to plan something." Sasuke followed up.

"Hmm, this is a troubling case. I really can't do much for you boys if he is just changing grades, but if he is trying to do something, then you boys will be at the bottom of it so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me." Hiruzen said.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Both boys said in unison and left the office.

_Flashback over_

Naruto's plan was to fail on purpose to see if Mizuki would do something. They had informed the Hokage of this, and he said if nothing happens, Naruto would get a retry.

As Naruto made it to his class, he met up with all of his friends.

"Hey are you guys ready for this? Me and Akamaru are gonna ace this!" Kiba said in a excited tone.

"This is too troublesome, but I don't want to hear my mom nag at me for failing." Shika said in a annoyed tone.

"Are you ready for this Sasuke-kun?" The Pinkette asked.

Sasuke tensed, but it was unnoticed by all. He just nodded.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Im not gonna let you beat me Ino-pig!" Sakura said with a smile.

"We are gonna have to see then." Ino said with a smirk.

While everyone was talking amongst themselves, Naruto stood there quietly. He was planning on what is gonna happen. Will Mizuki come and try something, or will he be just a angry teacher for being made a fool of. His thoughts were cut short when both instructors entered the room.

"Alright everyone, today is the final exam. Each person will go into the next room individually and perform the 5 exercises. Those exercises are the "Clone" technique, "Replacement" technique, "Transformation" technique, The tree walking exercise, and perform your strongest justu on a test dummy. Without further ado, we shall start will Shino A." Iruka said.

The boy just stood up quietly from the back of the class where he was sitting. As he passed Naruto, Naruto shifted slightly because he knew he was gonna see more of him.

When the instructors left the room, Ino bounded over to Naruto.

"Your pretty quiet today, what's wrong?" Ino asked as she sat next to the blonde boy.

He sighed, "Well I guess you could say im nervous, I might fail and be left behind."

"You fail? Quit kidding yourself Naruto-kun! If anything, you might leave us behind! Most of us have trained with you and the only person who could keep up with you is Sasuke." Ino retorted.

"Well that's different, what happens if I get really close to passing and then I fail, I just don't want to be left behind ya know?" Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

_Smack!_

"Shut up dobe, we are gonna pass. Ill drag you if I have to but we are gonna be ninjas." Sasuke said after hitting him in the back of the head.

"Damnit Sasuke!"

"You know he is right. You are gonna pass and we are gonna be on a team if you like it or not!" Ino said while raising a fist in the air.

"You guys…."

The exam went by really slowly. One by one, each student went out of the classroom to take the test. Everyone started to worry when no one came back into the class. They were unsure if the others passed or not.

xxxx

Soon the group started to break apart, Sakura went out then followed by Kiba, then Shika, and so on. After what it seemed like 3 hours or so, only 5 students were left out of the 35 in the class. Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino were still left.

Tension started to become thicker. Sasuke's name got called out. He got up and looked at the 2 of his friends, both giving him smiles and a nod. Soon as the ravin haired boy left the room, silence engulfed the room.

After another minute, Ino snapped.

"Gah, this silence is killing me! How can you cope Naruto?"

"I have to be patient, or my anger will cloud my performance, and I could fail. I don't want that so im trying to calm myself." He replied leaving a somewhat irate blonde to his side.

Ino let out a hmph, then after another ten minutes of silence, Iruka came into the room.

"Naruto, your turn."

The blonde let out another sigh and got up.

"Hey, I'll wait for you after the exam in the front, okay?" Naruto asked Ino

She blushed slightly but nodded nonetheless.

xxxx

"Now Naruto, which exercise do you wish to start off with?" Iruka asked the small blonde.

"Ill start off with the "Transformation" then ill do the rest." The blonde replied.

"Alright then, now transform into a perfect copy of me or Mizuki."

And with a burst of chakra and a puff of smoke, revealed a perfect Mizuki who was picking his nose.

"Very well done!" Iruka said with a chuckle while Mizuki was fuming.

The next one Naruto did was the tree walking exercise which was a perfect because he had it done in the beginning of the term. After that, Naruto used a weak version of his **Gale Palm** Justu against a training dummy. When the attack hit, its whole body got tore out of the ground.

The next test he did was the clone, though he wasn't trying to pass, he had to make it look like he was trying, so he flared his chakra kinda high and failed to make a perfect clone. In fact, the clone was on the ground, looking sickly. Both teachers wrote down some stuff on that performance. The last one was the replacement technique. All he had to do was replace himself with a log that the teachers had pulled out.

Knowing he has to fail, he made a mistake on purpose. What happened is he attempted to do the justu, but all he did was make a puff of smoke and didn't move. Both teachers shook their heads. Mizuki had a somewhat evil smirk on his face as Iruka had a grim look.

"Im sorry Naruto, but you could not complete the test. You may leave and take the exam next year." Iruka said with sadness very easily found in his voice.

"Oh…. Alright then, Thank you sensei." Naruto said as he left the room.

Iruka could tell he was upset, he was too. But there was really nothing he could do about it.

xxxx

Naruto walked slowly out of the building passing all of the crowds of families of the passing 'genin',ignoreing all the glares and whispers directed at him. Sasuke watched from above the school, watching over his friend closely. He watched as Naruto walked over to the single swing that sat in front of the school, looking like his world ended. Ofcourse Sasuke knew he was acting the part, but it made Sasuke alittle mad because of what Mizuki was doing.

Little more than 20 minutes passes, it seemed as if the exams ended because all the kids that participated in the exams made it out to their parents. Sasuke waited no longer then 5 minutes for Mizuki to appear next to Naruto.

Phase one begin.

Xxxx

"Hello Naruto."

"Mizuki?" Naruto said in a saddened voice hinted with confusion.

"Follow me." The teacher said as he walked away towards the outskirts.

Naruto simply followed the command not before looking at the spot where Sasuke was giving him a slight nod.

Sasuke knew what to do. His job was to follow at a distance and try to make sure no one else followed. He knew Naruto could handle himself for now, but he wanted to make sure he was safe enough for back up. As the two slowly disappeared into the streets, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and followed the on the roofs.

None of this went unnoticed by another blonde. Ino was getting worried. She was the last to finish the exams, and she was about to head over to seem him if it wasn't for her parents congratulating her on passing not before talking to the other parents about their kids. Her gaze kept turning back to the lonely blonde. She noticed his gloomy look and knew instantly that he failed, which confused her. She Knew that both Naruto and Sasuke were way above everyone else, everyone knew that and they didn't argue it.

She saw her teacher have a short conversation with Naruto, which confused her. She scanned the whole area while looking for Sasuke's Charka. She was remembering what Naruto and her dad taught her about looking for Chakra signatures and it was working out great. She found him above the school staring at the two, Sharingan blaring, with a extremely pissed look on his face. Something was going down and she wanted to find out. She excused herself from her parents as soon as the other blonde and teacher duo left, planning on following them, but was cut short as Sasuke landed right infront of her.

"Where are you going?" The raven haired genin asked.

"To find Naruto, do you know where him and Mizuki-sensei went?" The Blonde girl asked.

"Don't follow them, it doesn't concern you Ino. Just go back to your friends, he will see you later." Sasuke said as he turned around to leave.

"Why are you doing this!? Why don't you want me to follow him?" She cried out.

Sasuke stopped midstep. He didn't want this to escalate to any further than it already has.

"Because," He started, "He doesn't want you hurt, he wants you farthest away from him right now. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if you got hurt, and im not gonna let him have to deal with that ever again. I will make sure he has a better life even if makes people hate me in the process. He changed my life for the better so I am going to return the favor." Sasuke said as he looked back slightly at the girl.

Seeing the shocked look on her face, he left her to her thoughts to catch up with the group, hoping the delay didn't put Naruto in danger.

_'He is doing so much for me. Yet, I can't even do a single thing for him. From now on, I am going to do everything in my power to help you Naruto Uzumaki.'_

_Xxxx_

After the short walk from the school towards the outskirts, and then into the forest, Naruto was comtemplating what would go down. What was Mizuki planning? What did he bring him out here for? He would find out soon enough he told himself, he just had to play his part and act as best as he could to be dumb so it was believeable.

Soon the teacher stopped and turned around to his former student. He watched him for awhile before he talked him into doing his bidding.

"Naruto, what would you do to have another chance at being a ninja?" Mizuki said in a monotone voice.

Naruto sat there for a second, looking as if he was thinking, before answering.

"I'd do anything sensei! I have to become the hokage so people will respect me and stop treating me like a second class citizen!" Naruto yelled out. _'Got you'_

"Well then, I happen to be able to give you your chance to become a ninja again. All you have to do is do one thing for me."

"What's that sensei?"

"I need you to take a large scroll from the hokage and learn at least one jutsu from it. This scroll should be one of the biggest scrolls in the hokage tower. Now, you might think im asking you to do something that you shouldn't do, but don't worry about that, I promise you won't get in trouble. Now, when you get the scroll you cant be seen or else you will fail permanently. Come back out here when you get it and ill find you around midnight to see if you pass." The teacher went on.

Naruto focused on what he was asking. The scroll Naruto knew was the forbidden scroll. That scroll had the most protected and dangerous jutsus within Konoha as far as Naruto knew, and if his 'sensei' wanted something from it, it was gonna be with dangerous intention. Naruto knew what he had to do and he hoped the hokage would forgive him for stealing the scroll.

With that over with, Naruto nodded to his sensei and went off to do his job.

Mizuki couldn't of been more happy. He just sent the demon brat on a semi suicide mission knowing that getting that scroll is almost impossible. He chuckled to himself, either way it was a win for him. He gets power if the brat made it back with the scroll and then he kills him, or the brat gets killed. Life was good for him. Little did he know, his plans would get shut down faster then he thought possible.

XxxX

The Hokage, by far, was a smarter man then most believed he was. His life, surviving two wars, a bijuu ruining his village, and other skirmishes over the years, made him wiser than most wish to believe. This council kept pestering him on issues that had little concern to the war hardened man. One concern that he would not allow anyone to have a say in was Naruto. He was his surrogate grandson, the ball of energy that made his day whenever he would stop by asking about jutsu or just tell him a story of a prank he pulled on someone. He wished he could of done more for the boy when he was younger, he shouldn't of had to deal with the beatings and abuse by those damn villagers.

He knew the boy was tough, he'd seen it. After all that hes went through, he still shows that carefree grin and has no hate towards anyone. That shows a large amount of strength in the old mans eyes. As he read over the report of the passing students of this years genins, he noticed Naruto's name not there. The Hokage knew both Naruto and Sasuke were way ahead of their class, Naruto, through hardwork, and Sasuke, through pure skill, made it farther than most people a couple years ahead of the two boys. The old man knew that soon he would see the blonde boy based on what happened a couple weeks back.

As soon as that thought came across his mind, someone knocked on his door. Soon after the knock, the person came in, and none other then the jinchuriki of the greatest demon of all time, came strolling into the room with a large grin.

"Oi, old man, can we talk about something?" Naruto said with a grin.

The hokage knew what this meant. Within those words was '_Important, No one needs to know basis_'. With that, he motioned both of the ANBU guards out of the room and tapped the seals to silence the room from outsiders. After he was done he nodded to Naruto, whose grin was replaced with a overly serious look that concerned the old man.

"He moved. Mizuki wants the Forbidden scroll, im not sure what his motives are, but he wants me to learn one jutsu from it and then wait for him, most likely to collect it." The blonde said.

The Hokage could only nod at this predictiment. "Sasuke?"

"I had already told him where to go so we can end this now."

"Well then, as of now, both you and Sasuke are under my jurisdiction, meaning you're a ninja! This is a A-rank Mission, do not fail me Naruto!" The Hokage said as he rose up from his seat.

"Hai! Now I gotta make this believable! SEXY JUTSU!" And with a large plume of smoke and a knocked out old man from a nosebleed, Naruto was out of the office with a large scroll strapped to his back.

Xxxx

Sasuke was bounding across town headed to the part of town Naruto told him to go to. As he was jumping, he noticed a lot of ninjas mobile headed all across town. Slightly confused, he remembered Naruto had to get the scroll. He mentally smirked; Naruto knew how to turn a village upside down on a whim. With renewed vigor, he sped up to his destination.

Xxxx

Naruto sped through the forest at a somewhat slow pace, not in a huge hurry to finish this mission. As he found the clearing where he would meet Mizuki, he sat down and unrolled the scroll. He began to read the jutsus that it had to offer. Sadly most of them didn't appeal to Naruto.

"Raise the dead….No that's really messed up, hmmm….." He muttered to himself.

He continued to read the scroll, and finally he found one to his liking.

"Bunshin Daibakuha? A shadow clone that will detonate by command. That sounds amazing! Let's get to work!" With that he summoned up a group of clones to start his training.

Xxxx

Iruka franticly ran through the woods within the walls of Konoha. He has been running around looking for Naruto hoping that his student didn't do what he had heard. Knowing Naruto's reputation with others within the village, his only thoughts were what was gonna happen if someone caught him that had a dislike of the boy. As he came to a clearing, he found the boy just sitting there with his hands behind his back looking as if he's waiting on someone.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed out.

"Oh, hey sensei! Did you come to test me instead of Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto lied.

"Test you? Naruto do you know what that scroll is?! It's the forbidden scroll, you can't have that!"

"But Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn one thing from it that I can pass and be a Ninja!" Naruto said as he played his part.

Before Iruka could say anything to the boy, The sound of kunai and shuriken flying through the air towards them made him dodge. What he saw was Mizuki looking alittle crazed.

"My, my, Iruka, you weren't supposed to show up. I guess I'm gonna have to kill you too." Mizuki said while palming a kunai.

"What do you mean kill us?!" Iruka shouted out, "You're not really gonna do that right?"

"Oi! What's going on! I thought I was gonna be a Ninja!" Naruto yelled out.

"HA! You think I was gonna make you a ninja you demon! Never in a million years would you become a ninja! And you wanna know why?" Mizuki called out.

"No! Don't listen Naruto!" Iruka yelled out desperately.

Naruto just sat there faking shock,'_Is this fool really gonna say it?'_

"You, Naruto, are the Kyuubi no Yoko! The demon that attacked our village 12 years ago! That's why everyone hates you! All those glares, all of the abuse, all of the mistreatment because you are the demon that killed a lot of people that belonged to our village!" Mizuki said.

Naruto looked down hiding his smirk from both of his teachers. Now the fun began.

"NOW DIE DEMON!" Mizuki yelled out throwing 2 large Shurikens faster than Iruka could move.

"Naruto move!"

"Im not done! **Katon: Karyu Endan**!" Mizuki yelled out as fire spewed out of his mouth taking form of a dragon.

Naruto didn't even move. The shurikens were about to make it to him with the flames right behind them within seconds of eachother, then they hit, all at once. Iruka looked heart broken, his student died right in front of him, he kept looking into the flames searching for some form of his student.

"HAHAHA! He is dead! I killed the demon, it was so easy! Now im gonna kill-" Mizuki began to say.

"**Futon : KamiKaze**!"

All of the flames all got smothered by the winds and died out. Everyone was too shocked to even move. Their gaze was focused on the giant ball of chains that sat in the middle of the devastation. Soon the chains began to retract and fade, leaving Naruto who had pulled out a Leaf headband and started to place it on his head.

"How could you survive that!" Mizuki cried out in confusion.

As soon as Naruto fixed his headband, Sasuke landed right next to him.

"By orders of the Hokage, I, Naruto Uzumaki,"

"And I, Sasuke Uchiha, place you under arrest for treason against Konoha and her people. If you will not come quietly, then we will have to use force." Sasuke said while activating his Sharingan.

"Who do you think you are? You are two barely genin level ninja and you expect to take me, a Chuunin Nin, to be afraid of losing to you two? HA! That's a good joke!" Mizuki laughed out.

"Whatever, your funeral." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

With that, both boys disappeared from sight. Iruka just stood there, bewildered. He knew they were more than your average academy students, but to the extent that they thought they could beat Mizuki, he just couldn't understand it.

Naruto reappeared right in front of the traitor and threw a couple punches at him, which caused the former sensei to block. Naruto then redisappeared, with Sasuke appearing behind the chuunin with a harsh kick to the side which landed. The teacher skid acrossed the ground a few feet. As soon as he got up, he was attacked again by Naruto who was dropping his leg right above the Chuunin's head. Mizuki dodged and rolled away. He pulled out a kunai but was intercepted by the raven haired boy with his own kunai. The teacher pulled back and met two Narutos that came from behind the Uchiha. Quickly destroying the two clones with a quick punch-kick combo, he moved on the orange clad boy who seemed to be waiting.

"COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" The Crazed teacher yelled out.

No sooner then he said that, he had to dodge a bolt of lightning that stopped his path towards Naruto. He glared at both boys, and then he began to form handsigns. He didn't even get to finish them before he had to dodge a pair of chains coming from the blonde boy who had a serious expression on his face. Both boys started to form their hand signs.

"**Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu**!"

"**Futon : Daitoppa**!"

The flames escalated with the wind jutsu, increasing the size and speed of the flames. The former teacher had to make a replacement or he would soon be burnt meat. Soon as he finished his replacement, he was attacked again with a barrage of kunai and chains.

Xxxx

Back in the Hokage's office…

The Hokage watched the battle from his crystal ball. In front of him were two Jonin. One was the Legendary Copy Nin, Kakashi Hatake, and the other was Guren, The Crystal queen.

"Don't you think it was alittle risky to send two newly made genin to take on Mizuki, Hokage-sama?" Guren Asked.

"Not at all, as you can see, they are pushing the man back, you have to consider that these two boys are way above the level of most of the kids their year. I have total faith in those boys, don't you agree, Kakashi?" The old man asked.

"Well since I did watch over those boys for a time, I can say they can handle this one chuunin quite well. If this battle as of now doesn't prove to you, Guren-chan, then I don't know what will. Im still surprised that you chose to be a sensei this year."

"Says the man who openly reads porn in public." Guren replied receiving a chuckle from the old Hokage and a mock hurt look from the Cyclops.

"Well lets watch this till the end, shall we?" The Professor asked, recieveing two nods and returned his gaze to the ball on his desk.

Xxxx

Balls of fire, bolts of lightning, golden chains, Shuriken and kunais, were all over the place as the former teacher kept avoid these attacks for his life. He had no clue that these kids could do this much damage and be considered genin. He had no time to think as the raven haired boy appeared in front of him again, lashing out again with kicks and punches. Mizuki could only block and avoid these hits. Sasuke backed off again as a hail of kunai headed toward the Chuunin. Mizuki replaced himself only a few feet away as he tried to make an attack. Before he could even do that, chains popped out of the ground and wrapped around the former teacher. He couldn't move one inch, it felt like the last little bit of chakra was being drained out of him.

"The more you struggle, the more charka you lose to my chains. I've learned that these chains absorb a person charka leaving him only alittle to live." Naruto said as he landed in front of his old teacher.

"How did you beat me! You were worthless earlier!"

"No, I wasn't, I lied to you. I could of done that test easily, you just chose to believe that if you tried to fail me, could manipulate me and get what you want. By the way, you admitted a S-class secret that no one but me can talk about." Naruto said with a irritated look on his face.

"YOU KNEW!?" Iruka yelled out in shock.

Naruto looked over to his teacher and grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I do, for a while now too. At first it was a shock, but I've gotten used to it."

"Im sorry." The teacher muttered.

"Don't worry, You couldn't of done much anyway." Naruto said with a shrug.

"SASUKE, HE'S A DEMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mizuki yelled out.

"I know the difference between a demon and boy, your just an idiot that didn't understand that." Sasuke said, wrapping cloth over the captured nin's mouth.

With that dispute over, ANBU showed up and took the traitor away, leaving the teacher and the two boys.

"Mission Complete don't ya think Sasuke?" Naruto said with a grin splitting his face.

Sasuke Smirked and nodded.

"Mission?" The teacher asked.

"Hokage ordered us to capture Mizuki under the grounds that he planned to use Naruto to steal the Scroll and leave the village." Sasuke said.

Iruka was shocked for the who knows how many times tonight.

"A-ranked too!" Naruto yelled out.

"Ya, ya, let's go, I'm hungry." Sasuke said as he turned around, headed back towards town.

The Group headed back into town, one jumping up in excitement, one smirking, and one still shocked on how the other two are so carefree.

Xxxx

* * *

**Well what ya think? I know alot of people remake alot of what canon had but imma try my best to throw something new in there.**

**I know im not the best writer, hell i would say i suck haha but i try.  
**

**If people are wondering where i got some of these jutsu, check the Naruto wiki they have ALOT of them, its crazy.  
**

**I cant say when ill post again but imma try i wont leave this hanging unless i kinda have to but that wont happen ill try for it to not.  
**

**Alright im done with my rant.  
**

**LATER!  
**


End file.
